


Chex ficlet

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Goths, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. In S4 there was a random reference to one of Chloe's sources, Chad the Goth, and how she lent him her makeup. And obviously the pairing name for Chad/Lex is Chex. I wrote this way back when and am finally archiving it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chex ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Since he was never onscreen, I may possibly imagine that Chad is played by Danny Smith.

Chad was a goth. Everyone in Smallville knew that; it was pretty obvious, considering that he wore all black, including lipstick, eyeliner, and nailpolish. However, Chad did have some deep, dark secrets that no one knew.

First, he slept with a piece of meteor rock under his pillow every night. He'd been doing that for months, and so far he had no superpowers. This was a source of angst and woe for him.

Second, he had a huge crush on Lex Luthor, the sexiest bald billionaire in the whole town. Lex literally didn't even know that Chad existed. This was also a source of angst and woe for him.

Luckily, since Chad was a goth, he wouldn't have felt that his life was complete without some angst and woe in it. That was his only consolation.


End file.
